fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zander Isdal
Zander Isdal (ザンダー イスダル, Zandaa Isudaru) is a mage and guitar player within the independent guild, Wings of Archadia. Out of the others within the band, Zander's history is the most mysterious, offering little to no clues about his past. He specializes in fire magic, summoning a blue flame which he has described as burning hotter than all others. This has earned him the alias "Indigo Flame". Appearance In terms of height and build, Zander is a tall man with a muscular physique. Though his most noticeable features are his vibrant red eyes, matching his forward swept hair that drapes over the one side of his face. His eyes have been described as mesmorizing, and combined with his good looks, make him quite popular among the ladies. His female fans have depicted him as being the most handsome of the band. His attire consists mainly a red or white button down shirts under a black blazer that he keeps buttoned. The shirts collar and cuffs normally stick out from under the blazer. He wears either red of white slacks, depending on the under shirt he has on at the time, and white shoes. Zander also enjoys accessorizing his outfits with a choker, black necklace that hangs over his half exposed chest and gold ring on his left middle finger. His guitar is a Schecter C1 Hellraiser. Personality Its difficult to know what goes on in the mind of Zander since he rarely speaks or engages in social activities. Even with his own band members, he comes off as being rather cold and dismissive towards any attempt to speak with him, and prefers to keep to himself. His dialogue is usually short and to the point, and tends to carry an arrogant tone to it. He seemingly gets irritated when people are playing around and prefers to keep things serious. While appearing apathetic, Zander does have personal interests: such as his music and his magic. He's an extraordinary guitar player, capable of grouping musical notes in such a way that it resonates with the audience. When he plays, its like the music is being written from his soul and performs rather passionate guitar solos. But even then, he keeps a rather stoic expression. The only times he seems to show any emotion is when conjuring his blue flames. His band remarks that its the only time when Zander is seen smiling and even during that time, his smile seems more like a maniacal grin. He greatly enjoys using his magic because it helps release his own personal torment. Its as if the blue flames were a manifestation of his saddness and releasing it is a form of therapy. During this time, he also becomes quite arrogant and desires inflicting pain on his opponents. This often causes a rift with the band because they do not actively want to hurt others unless absolutely necessary. History Coming Soon. Plot *From The Top Of The World Magic & Abilities [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Magic Blue Fire Magic] (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of fire. This is not to be confused with the blue fire associated with Rainbow Magic. Zander states that this form of blue fire magic is its "true" form and burns even hotter than regular fire magic. Because of its intensity, a mage must be quite skilled to properly use this magic or it may turn on its user. As such, Zander has spent considerable time training in wielding its power. Like regular fire magic, Blue Fire Magic revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. Zander can choose to keep the fire flowing as a stream or turn it into solid energy that reacts in a similar fashion to explosives. Zander is able to conjure this element from various parts of his body and deliver it with devastating results. *'Blue Viper Slithering' (青い蛇這っ, Aoi Hebi Hatsu): 'Gathering blue fire in his palm, Zander swipes his hand forward and releases it as a wave that rushes towards his target. *'Constrictor (蠎, Uwabami): Pointing his fingers towards a target, long tendrils of blue flame spring out and wrap around a target to ensnare them and cause massive fire damage. *'Blue Viper Fangs' (青い蛇牙, Aoi Hebi Kiba):' Generating blue flames in each hand, Zander is capable of striking his opponents with additional fire damage. **'Snake Bite (蛇咬傷, Hebi Koushou): With his hands engulfed in flames, Zander will charge and opponent and grasp them around the neck and lifting them off the ground. He then sends a surge of blue flames to explode and launch his opponent into the air. *'Coiling Blue Viper' (コイリング青い蛇, Koiringu Aoi Hebi): 'With both hands filled with blue flames, Zander spins around and releases the energy in a spiral formation to strike his opponents. *'Venom Spewing Blue Snake (蛇毒噴出青い蛇, Jadoku Funshutsu Aoi Hebi):' Similar to Fire Bullet, Zander releases a large, bullet-like stream of blue fire towards his target. This spell has considerable power behind and is capable of reducing anything in its path to ash. *'Great Blue Viper Summon (大々的青い蛇招く, Daidaiteki Aoi Hebi Maneku): A powerful spell in which Zander summons a massive snake made entirely of blue flames. By placing his hand in front of his mouth, he breathes into the palm as a large pyre of blue flames build into gigantic proportions. The flames slowly take shape to that of a massive king cobra snake that wraps around Zander. He commands the snake with hand gestures and usually strikes down on his opponents with its head to crush them or snaps at them with its enormous mouth and fangs. He also is capable of wrapping the snake around a target and detonate it, causing a massive explosion. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Second only to Royce within the guild, Zander is an incredibly talented fighter who blends wide sweeping hand strikes and powerful kicks to crush his opponents. His style is described as mainly power attacks and prefers to use his hands like claws and strikes with his heel when kicking, as well as stomping on downed opponents. Most of his spells utilize his martial arts as a base for the attack and almost seamlessly joins the two. This makes melee fighting extremely dangerous with him. Zander is quite brutal when fighting and has a clear driven focus. '''Enhanced Strength: '''While not as strong as Royce, Zander still possesses impressive physical power. He is able to lift a full-grown man by the throat and throw him over his shoulder a few yards away with relative ease. His kicks are also capable of knocking back opponents or sending them into walls. '''Enhanced Agility: Zander's style of combat combines physical power and great agility. This allows him to out maneuver his opponents and leap over great distances to avoid incoming attacks. His enhanced agility also allows to continuously press his opponents and is usually seen getting in very close with his lethal close quarter combat skills. Great Magical Power: Zander boasts a great amount of magical power with manifests itself as the same blue flames that he can produce. It appears like a blye pyre that burns all around him and when exterting it produces of wave of pressure that can be felt over a small area. Trivia *Zander's appearance and powers are modeled from Iori Yagami from King of Fighters. *His theme song is Ultra by KMFDM. *Zander works as the bouncer at Stocks Pub. Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fire Magic